PETER PAN
by Qichan
Summary: Pernahkah kalian mendengar kisah Peter Pan di Neverland? Kim Jongin mempercayainya. Bahkan dia sudah bertemu dengan Wendy dan memiliki seorang pengikut setia bernama Do Kyungsoo yang ia sebut Tinker Bell. namun kedatangan murid baru diantara mereka mengubah khayalan peter pan Jongin, dia adalah Xi Luhan


**Pair:KaiSoo**

**Support Cast: Another EXO members **

**Disclaimare: Cerita ini hanyalah imajinasi sinting sang author **

** Seluruh Cast di dalam FF ini hanya milik Tuhan YME dan Manajemen SME **

**Warning: Typo & yaoi **

_ "kau berjanji akan kembali lagi kesini kan noona? Aku akan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu, nae wendy..."_

_"aku mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi, aku akan pindah bersama orang tuaku dalam waktu dekat"_

_"aku percaya kau akan datang lagi suatu saat nanti, panggillah aku saat kau merasa sedih dan sendirian, aku akan segera datang dan mengajakmu terbang ke bintang kedua.."_

_"kau ini berlebihan bocah hitam, jagalah peri bellmu, kau lebih membutuhkan dia nantinya.. percayalah padaku"_

_"maksudmu Kyungsoo? Dia hanya pengikutku, berbeda denganmu wendy"_

_"Kau mau kupukul? namaku bukan wendy!"_

_"saat bersamaku namamu wendy, wendy wendy wendy"_

**_BUGH_**

_"aduh perutku.. YA! wendy tidak manly seperti ini! jangan-jangan kau ini jelmaan HOOK!"_

_"rasakan itu, dasar bocah hitam keras kepala!"_

* * *

"Hei tuan Peter, _ppali ireonna_!"

terlihat seorang namja berperawakan mungil lengkap memakai seragam sekolah berwarna serba hitam duduk di sisi ranjang yang terbilang berukuran cukup besar untuk seorang saja. Orang yang dimaksud masih tertidur pulas dan enggan bergerak sedikitpun.

Melihat reaksi tidak pedulinya, membuat namja mungil itu kesal dan merangkak naik ke atas ranjang tersebut. Setelah beberapa langkah mendekati wajah yang tengah tertidur pulas itu ia menundukkan kepalanya perlahan dan mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga namja itu.

"WENDY-_NOONA _JATUH KE JURANG! CEPAT TOLONG DIA PETER!" teriaknya sekencang mungkin.

Hasilnya adalah, namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan peter itu segera bangun dan melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan kedua mata yang memerah terbuka secara paksa dia dengan cepat melihat ke bawah tempat tidur dan setelahnya melihat panik seluruh isi ruangan.

"Wendy-_Noona_! _Andwaeeeeee_!" dia berteriak serius sambil menjambak frustasi rambutnya yang acak-acakan itu. Sementara namja mungil yang tak menyangka dampak dari perbuatannya itu sudah membulatkan matanya sempurna dan dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar masih menatap tak percaya namja sinting di hadapannya.

Sedetik kemudian namja mungil itu menutup rapat mulutnya dan memasang wajah sedatar-datarnya.

"Kai, berhentilah bertingkah memuakkan seperti ini. Aku sudah letih menghadapi sikap dramatismu ini selama bertahun-tahun. Kau dengan khayalan Peter Panmu itu sungguh menyiksa batinku. Lagi pula wendy-_noona_ itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu pergi meninggalkanmu kan?"

namja jangkung berkulit sedikit gelap yang dipanggil Kai olehnya hanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos seolah sedang menyaksikan sesuatu yang tak dapat dimengerti olehnya.

"hei, aku serius." Timpalnya lagi meyakinkan wajah polos itu agar dia percaya yang diucapkannya tadi itu bukan sekedar keluhan.

"tinker bell, kau cemburu pada wendy-_noona_?"  
kini matanya berbinar-binar menatap namja mungil di depannya.

"kai, aku ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga! Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap-siap, nanti kita terlambat!"  
dengan kesal namja mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera bangkit dari ranjang Kai.

"mana ada tinker bell yang tega membunuh peter pan." Sambung Kai merasa kecewa dengan pernyataan namja mungil itu.

"kalau begitu aku generasi pertama tinker bell yang akan membunuh peter pan" Sahutnya lagi sedikit menjahili Kai dengan seringaian jahat di wajahnya.

Kai yang sudah berniat jalan menuju kamar mandi malah berbalik lagi mendekati namja mungil itu dengan tatapan serius yang benar-benar dalam.

2 meter

1 meter

50 cm

30 cm

15 cm

"_Y-Y-Ya_! kau mau apa!" ronta namja mungil itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya itu.

"hyung, bolehkah aku jujur? Wajahmu tidak pantas menyeringai seperti itu. Kau itu terlalu imut dan manis lho." Ucapnya secara tiba-tiba membuat orang di depannya membatu.

"hyaaaa! Pa pabo-ya! aku ini namja, berhenti mengatakan aku imut dan manis!"  
Dia mengalihkan wajahnya lagi berusaha menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang tiba-tiba panas dan mungkin saat ini sudah semerah tomat busuk.

"Sini lihat tanganmu hyung, astaga! Bahkan tanganmu lembut begini? Walaupun kita tak pernah mandi bersama, tapi aku yakin benda yang menggantung diantara selangkanganmu itu tidak sebesar milikku"  
perkataan dari namja jangkung berkulit tan ini sukses membuatnya diam seribu bahasa sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan tentu saja masih dengan rona merah sempurna.

Melihat dia tidak menyangkal satu pun kalimat itu, Kai menyunggingkan smirk andalannya.

"wah? Ternyata perkataanku benar ya? aku jadi ingin melihatmu hyung. Kaja kita mandi bersama!" ditariknya lengan namja mungil itu menuju kamar mandi tak mau tahu si pemilik tangan itu sedang meronta-ronta tersiksa.

"gyaaa _namja_ mesum! Aku sudah memakai seragam idiot!"

Dia berusaha meronta-ronta lebih keras melepaskan cengkraman tangan besar milik namja jangkung itu di lengannya. Namun apa daya? Dia memang lemah, lagi pula serigala di depannya ini tidak akan melepaskannya sekalipun dia menyembah.

"lepaskan aku Kai! Nanti seragamku basah!"

"rileks_ hyung_, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Ini yang pertama buatmu kan?"  
ucap kai dengan tatapan mata seolah berkata "I KNOW YOU SO WELL HYUNG" (eh alay deh ah) dan mulai membuka kancing atas seragam namja itu.

Mendengar kata-kata Kai yang tidak asing itu membuat alis tebal namja mungil itu berkerut

"YA _PERVERT_! Kau ini super _pervert_! Kata-kata itu kau tiru dari video yang kita tonton kemarin kan? Oh tidak, kau yang memaksaku ikut menonton! Dasar namja otak kotor! Kau ini!"

**PLAK**

dengan sekali hantaman namja mungil itu berhasil menepis tangan Kai yang sudah nyaris membuka bajunya.

"_Hyung_, bukankah kau yang membelikannya untukku? Jadi apa salahnya aku berbagi video itu kepadamu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Lagi pula apa yang kau teriaki _pervert _sih? Otakmu yang terlalu berpikir macam-macam."

'_YA_! kau orang yang mengancamku agar aku mau membelinya dan setelah itu kau juga yang memaksaku ikut menontonnya! Tidakkah kau sadar perbuatanmu ini pervert?"

"_Hyung_, semua _namja_ normal di dunia akan menonton video seperti itu bersama temannya. Lebih _pervert_ bila ditonton sendiri kan?

"jadi maksudmu aku tidak normal karena tidak menonton video macam itu?"  
Dyo mendeathglare Kai yang berdiri di depannya.

"nah itu sadar, asal kau tahu _Hyung_, bukan aku mau menjerumuskanmu dalam dosa. Tapi seorang namja normal pada umumnya akan menonton video-video seperti itu dalam hidupnya. Bahkan Sehun dan Chanyeol saja memiliki koleksinya"

"_mwo?_ Mereka juga menontonnya, bahkan punya koleksinya? Hei asal kau tahu juga, seorang namja normal tidak dinilai dari pengalamannya menonton video mesum!"

"sudahlah _hyung_, tidak usah berdalih. Kemarin pertama kalinya buatmu menonton itu kan? Bahkan saat menonton kau hampir muntah, mana ada namja normal bisa muntah melihat hal seperti itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah melihatmu pacaran atau mendengar kau membicarakan _yeoja_. Aku curiga jangan-jangan kau memang tidak normal hiiih~"  
Kai menutup mulutnya melihat dyo yang sudah memasang mata lebar seperti ini O_O

"Aku ini normal brengsek! Aku juga suka _yeoja_! Tapi tidak perlu mengumbar macam _playboy_ sepertimu! Lagi pula bagaimana tidak jijik melihat adegan tak senonoh yang dipaksakan itu? kau karena sudah maniak, aku kan masih perdana!" Cela dyo tak terima pada ucapan Kai.

"O yah? _Playboy_ katamu? Kesampingkan dulu perbandingan kita. Selain fakta-fakta yang aku sebutkan tadi, aku juga punya bukti ke-tidak-normalan-mu hyung. Tak sadarkah kau pipimu selalu merona setiap kali aku menggodamu? Sial, Aku merinding sekarang!"

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kaca besar di westafel. Melihat tengkuknya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

lalu apa yang terjadi dengan dyo? ya, pipinya mulai merona lagi!

Tanpa sadar perkataan Kai barusan mulai menghantui dirinya. Dia melihat sekilas pantulannya dicermin itu dan benar saja, pipinya memerah lagi. Bahkan dia sudah merasakan panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"apa benar aku tidak normal ya?" Dyo menyuarakan batinnya melihat kai yang sudah berbalik terkejut menatap mata bulatnya.

"hyung, kau mau membuktikannya?" Kai menatap Dyo prihatin

"kau sudah gila? jangan bilang kau mau memaksaku menonton video itu lagi!"

"Bukan hyung." jawab Kai cepat menatap mata hyungnya itu dengan serius.

"eoh, lalu?" Dyo pun melakukan hal yang serupa

"Buka bajumu hyung."

"_MWOYA? Shireo!_" tolak dyo ketus sambil memegang kerah baju seragamnya.

"bukankah kau ingin tahu dirimu normal apa tidak? cepat buka bajumu di depanku, kalau kau normal seharusnya tidak perlu malu atau takut kan. Kita sudah biasa bersama sejak kecil. Yah, walaupun aku tidak pernah melihatmu telanjang sih." Jelas Kai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Dyo sendiri terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum dia menatap kai dalam dan mengangguk membenarkan argumen kai.

Kai berjalan mendekatinya dan mulai membantunya melepaskan baju seragamnya

"Ya! lepaskan! Aku bisa buka sendiri!"

Lagi lagi namja itu menepis tangan Kai dan segera melepaskan jas hitam atasan seragamnya yangdicampakkan ke sembarang arah.

"Hei, itu dilepas juga." kai menunjuk celana seragam yang masih dikenakan dyo

"iya, tenang saja! Tidak perlu memerintahku mesum!"  
omel dyo tak senang melihat kai seperti bos mengatur-ngatur kegiatannya.

Kai hanya terkikik melihat namja polos di depannya yang tak sadar sedang dikerjai olehnya. Padahal Kai itu tahu kalau dyo namja normal, dia hanya sedikit mengerjainya saja karena kesal dibangunkan dengan cara yang membuatnya mengingat kembali tentang seorang yang sudah lama pergi. Kai sendiri tahu betul kalau dyo memang masih terlalu polos, berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah master *author mendadak tersedak *abaikan pemirsah

Perlahan Kai biasa saja saat melihat Dyo mulai melepas kancing kemeja putihnya.  
kancing pertama, kancing kedua, kancing ketiga..

Dan

**GLUP**

tanpa sadar kai menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat dyo yang sudah _topless_ saja.

Bukan melihat keadaan _topless_ yang sudah biasa itu. tapi melihat badan namja mungil di depannya itu. 'Dia seperti yeoja!' batin Kai histeris dengan mulut sedikit menganga, sedetik kemudian dia menutup kembali mulutnya.

Jika diperhatikan dari jarak Kai berdiri, badan dyo yang memang putih ternyata lebih putih lagi dari biasanya. Kulitnya juga kelihatan sangat mulus dan tidak ada cacat sedikitpun!

**DHEG**

**DHEG**

**DHEG**

Mendadak Kai mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Masalahnya bukan kesalahan pada jantungnya. Itu normal, tapi letak duduk permasalahannya *uhuk , sekali lagi, letak masalahnya itu adalah pada objek yang membuat jantungnya tak karuan begitu!

Dyo yang sudah _topless _itu kini mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya dan melepaskannya perlahan.

Kai sudah seperti mau meledak di depannya.  
'Dyo, tolong libaskan aku dengan ikat pinggangmu itu!' Ratap kai dalam hatinya menyadari hal di depannya ini akan berlanjut terus menjadi lebih horor dari sebelumnya, dan tentunya akan membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat.

'Oh No!' Batin Kai nyaris copot matanya saat melihat Dyo sudah membuka risletingnya dan...

Hell yeah! Dyo sukses melepaskan celana panjangnya itu dan kini dia hanya mengenakan boxer pendeknya menatap Kai angkuh seolah berkata "SEE? I'M NORMAL BITCH!"

Kai sudah tidak memperdulikan degup jantungnya yang menggila saat ini, dia juga tak berniatmemperdulikan kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai berkeringat dan parahnya dia tidak memperdulikan wajahnya yang nyaris memerah.

Sekarang dia bersyukur terlahir dengan kulit tan itu. Setidaknya hari ini kulitnya itu menyamarkan rona merah pada wajahnya. Dia bukannya dapat melihat perubahan warna itu, hanya saja sekujur tubuhnya, wajahnya, telinganya, tengkuknya menjadi panas mendadak. Dan dia tahu, hal ini biasanya terjadi saat dia sedang malu. Pasti wajahnya akan memerah.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar dalam kepalanya mengapa sekarang dia yang harus malu? Mengapa si objek sialan yang sudah nyaris bugil di depannya malah santai saja?  
apa jangan-jangan dia terkena imbasnya? Pagi-pagi malah mengatai anak polos itu tak normal, malah dirinya mulai bertingkah tak normal.  
Kai mulai meratapi dirinya.

"Kai! Kau tidak lihat, sudah aku katakan aku ini normal kan? Apa perlu aku bugil seluruhnya di depanmu?"

'YA! dia berkata bugil dengan santainya?' Batin Kai melengking dalam hatinya

Suaranya tercekat, dia juga tidak menemukan kalimat yang cocok untuk menjawab anak polos ini.

"YA! kau tuli eoh? bagaimana pembuktian ini?"

Rasanya Kai ingin menelan objek di depannya ini hidup-hidup. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja jantung Kai mulai menggila lagi. Kai berusaha menatap Dyo kalem dan seperti tak ada kejadian, namun rasanya jantungnya akan keluar sebentar lagi. Bahkan dia takut kalau dyo dapat mendengar suara berisik jantungnya itu.

'SIALAN! Aku normal! Aku normal!' Umpat Kai masih dalam hatinya

"H-h-hyung, s-sepertinya kau memang normal. Sudahlah, cepat pakai pakaianmu lagi dan tunggu aku dibawah. Aku mau mandi." Untuk kesekian kalinya Kai merutuki ucapan dan dirinya sendiri.

Si namja yang mendengar kalimat yang menurutnya pengakuan itu malah tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mengutip pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

"ah, arraseo. Aku bilang juga apa kan. Aku ini normal" Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan orang yang tengah nyaris mati terkena serangan jantung di dalamnya.

Kai segera berlari menutup pintunya dan bersandar lega di balik pintu itu.

Pikirnya dia akan mati kalau dyo juga nekat membuka boxernya tadi.

**DHEG DHEG DHEG**

Dia berjalan memegangi dadanya yang berisik dan menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar itu. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah yang masih kelihatan samar-samar menghiasi pipinya.

'Apa ini?' batinny masih bingung

* * *

Pagi ini suasana sedikit berbeda, cuacanya mendung dan berawan. Matahari sama sekali tidak kelihatan di ufuk timur. Hembusan udara dingin ini menandakan sesuatu, musim dingin sudah semakin dekat. Penduduk kota yang berlalu-lalang terlihat mulai memakai pakaian serba tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Warung jajanan pinggir jalan yang menyuguhkan berbagai makanan dan minuman hangat mulai dijejali pembeli.

Terlihat dari pojok jalan ada dua orang namja tengah berlarian. Mereka menggunakan seragam serba hitam khas dengan simbol bertuliskan SM International High School. SM International High School merupakan satu-satunya sekolah seni yang sangat terkenal di daerah ini. Siswa yang bisa masuk kesana dipastikan memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata melebihi siswa sekolah biasa. Walaupun hanya sekolah khusus seni, peminatnya setiap tahun semakin meningkat hal ini dikarenakan sudah banyak alumni sekolah SM yang berhasil menjual bakatnya melalui dunia entertain. Tidak diherankan, warga Korea dominan lebih memfokuskan untuk mengembangkan karir dan bakat dalam bidang entertain.

"YA cebol! Kita pasti sudah telat, ck!" ucap salah seorang yang jangkung dari kedua namja itu terlihat sangat panik dan berkali-kali melihat arloji di tangan kanannya.

"lantas?" jawab seorang lagi yang dikatai cebol tadi dengan raut wajah masam.

"lantas katamu hyung? Kau tahu kan siapa yang masuk ke kelasku pada jam pertama? SINGA seonsaengnim!" jawabnya setengah berteriak frustasi.

"aku tahu, karena itu aku sengaja bangun lebih awal untuk membangunkan seorang namja hitam yang tidak tahu diri, aku pikir dia bisa bergegas dan berangkat bersamaku lebih pagi. Tapi memang dia tidak tahu balas budi malah mengataiku tak normal! Mungkin kau kenal dengannya Kai?" Sindirnya pada namja yang dipanggil Kai itu.

Kai hanya mengerjap tak percaya mendengar perkataan anak cebol yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Ia mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap orang yang berani mengatainya tadi dan tentu saja dengan jantungnya yang mulai menggila lagi.

**DHEG**

"mwo? Kai? Aku kenal dia, namja tampan yang berbakat itu kan? Menurutku kau terlalu berburuk sangka padanya hyung."

**BRUGH**

suara berisik dari arah ujung semak itu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Seperti biasa udara di bulan ini lumayan lebih dingin dari pada biasanya.

Hembusan angin pelan saja sudah bisa membuat tubuh menggigil bahkan dinginnya menusuk sampai ke dalam tulang. Matahari pun enggan menampakkan dirinya dan sembunyi di balik kawanan awan yang berserakan di atas langit kelabu. Melankolis bukan?

Tapi tidak bagi seorang namja yang sudah sibuk sendiri di tengah cuaca begini. Dia sangat bersemangat menyambut hari ini walaupun cuaca terlihat sebaliknya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah baginya, dikarenakan setelah hampir setahun meninggalkan bangku sekolah, akhirnya ini adalah hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki lagi di sekolah. Sekolah baru yang akan dijadikannya batu loncatan mencapai impiannya.

"eomma aku berangkat!"

Teriaknya dari teras depan terlihat terburu-buru mengikat kedua tali sepatu kets berwarna krem pada kakinya. Dengan sigap ia menyambar tas dan bola kakinya serta segera melesat keluar pintu.

"ne, hati-hati chagi-ya. Apa kau tidak mau diantar? Ah, kau lupa membawa bekalmu!"

"Luhan-ah?"

tampak seorang wanita yang tengah memegang sendok sayur buru-buru keluar dari dapur dengan wajah panik, namun orang yang dicari malah sudah tidak ditempat.

"aisssh! anak itu sampai melupakan bekalnya. Bagaimana dia nanti?"

Ibu Luhan melipat tangannya dan hanya bisa berdecak melihat bungkusan kotak bekal yang ada di meja makan. Anaknya itu bukan pelupa, hanya saja terlalu terburu-buru dan tidak sabaran.

Tapi ibunya dapat memaklumi hal ini karena dia mengerti bagaimana rindunya luhan untuk kembali ke sekolah setelah melewati masa-masa sulitnya setahun belakangan ini. Dia juga merasakan bagaimana penderitaan yang dilalui anaknya itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali lagi ke dapur dan mangaduk masakannya di atas wajan dengan lihai. Sesekali dia akan menatap keluar jendela yang tepat berada di depannya.

Tangannya berhenti mengaduk, matanya menatap sayu masih melihat keluar jendela. Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir dan bergulir bebas menuruni pipi keriputnya. Tidak ada apapun atau siapapun di luar jendela itu yang bisa membuatnya menangis. Hanya pengaruh cuaca yang begitu melankolis, perlahan merayunya untuk mengingat kembali kenangan yang sudah lama terbenam.

Padahal tadinya cuaca ini tidak berhasil merusak mood Luhan anaknya, namun berbeda dengan ibunya yang memang mudah terbawa suasana.

Ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana sulitnya ia mendapatkan anak semata wayangnya, Xi Luhan. Dia menikah dengan ayah Luhan diumur yang tergolong dewasa. Setelah delapan tahun pernikahan mereka, akhirnya Tuhan menjawab doanya dan dia mengandung seorang bayi.

Tepat pada tanggal 20 April dua puluh tahun yang lalu, lahirlah seorang bayi yang sehat dan lucu, namun terdapat kejanggalan pada kelahirannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat mereka merasa sangat terpukul.

Menurut ahli medis yang menangani persalinannya itu merupakan sebuah kelainan yang langka, namun tidak berbahaya. dokter menyarankan agar tidak melakukan tindakan apapun dan menyuruh orang tua dari bayi Xi Luhan menunggu hingga waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan operasi. Kabar ini membawa kelegaan di hati kedua orang tua Xi Luhan.

Mereka hampir saja putus asa dan merasa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak diberikan kepercayaan untuk merawat buah hatinya itu. Namun Tuhan berkata lain, dan mereka tetap diberikan kepercayaan penuh untuk merawat dan membesarkan bayi Xi Luhan menjadi anak mereka. Walaupun terlahir dengan kelainan, mereka mencintai anak itu sepenuh hatinya.

Kehadiran anak ini membawa kebahagiaan luar biasa untuk kedua orang tuanya, mengingat kembali betapa sulitnya perjuangan mereka untuk memiliki keturunan. Xi Luhan tumbuh dan berkembang seperti semua anak pada umumnya, namun kelainan itu tetap dirahasiakan kedua orang tuanya dari umum, tidak mau anaknya menjadi bahan cemoohan orang-orang yang tidak mengerti.

Keseharian Xi Luhan lebih banyak dihabiskan di rumah setelah sepulang kegiatan sekolah. Dia juga tidak terlalu bergaul akrab dengan anak lain seusianya. Orang tuanya tetap menjalankan pemeriksaan rutin, untuk terus memantau pertumbuhan anaknya. Namun seperti biasa, dokter masih belum menyarankan diperlukannya operasi dikarenakan memang umur Xi Luhan yang belum mencapai tahap remaja.

Luhan tumbuh dengan kasih sayang yang cukup dari kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tidak mau memperlakukan Luhan secara berlebihan ataupun kekurangan hanya karena Luhan berbeda dari anak lainnya.

Seperti halnya dalam kisah dongeng, tidak ada yang berjalan mulus untuk menanti ending yang berbahagia, ujian baru pun telah dimulai. Memasuki pertumbuhan remaja, kondisi fisik Luhan mulai melemah. Dia mudah terserang gejala-gejala penyakit ringan dan menyebabkannya tidak bisa aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan sekolahnya. Luhan juga beberapa kali diperiksakan ke dokter namun tidak menemukan hasil yang mengkhawatirkan. Sering sekali ia mengeluh kesakitan pada bagian bawah perutnya.

Akhirnya kedua orang tuanya mengambil keputusan untuk membawa Luhan ke dokter spesialis penanganan penyakit dalam. Akhirnya saat-saat yang ditunggu sudah tiba, hasil pemeriksaan sangat mengejutkan dan membuat kedua pasangan itu harus menentukan keputusan yang sangat sulit.

Tepat dua hari setelah pemeriksaan, Luhan segera dirawat inap di sebuah Rumah Sakit pusat kota dan saat itu hanya ada sang Ibu menjaga Luhan yang tertidur lelap.

"Luhan chagi-ya, maafkan Ibu dan Ayahmu ne? kami tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik untukmu." Katanya sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam anaknya yang masih tertidur.

Perlahan air matanya mulai berjatuhan dan ia terisak. "hiks mianhae chagi-ya.. kami orang tua yang gagal hiks"

ternyata tetesan air matanya terjatuh tepat di pipi Luhan sehingga membuatnya terjaga dari tidur. Dengan tangan yang lengkap terpasang infus, Luhan mengusap air mata Ibunya.

"chagi-ya? apakah ibu membangunkanmu? Maafkan ibu ne.."

Luhan menatap dalam wajah Ibunya, wajah yang penuh dengan garis-garis penuaan, rambutnya yang terurai sudah berwarna kelabu. Air mata menggenang begitu saja di pelupuk matanya. Segera dia bangkit dan memeluk Ibunya itu.

"eomma, apakah eomma dan appa menyesal memiliki anak sepertiku?"

Ibunya yang terkejut mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari anaknya itu hanya terdiam dan tambah terkejut saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"apakah kalian menyesali keberadaanku eomma? aku tau, selama ini aku tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Aku tau aku berbeda. Karena itu aku tidak mau bergaul dengan mereka, takut jika suatu hari nanti mereka mengetahuinya dan menjauhiku. Aku takut mereka akan berkata yang macam-macam tentang kalian. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi eomma, aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi kalian." Entahlah rentetan kalimat ini mampu membuat air mata ibunya mengalir lebih deras dan dia semakin mempererat pelukan mereka.

Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar dari keduanya sebelum akhirnya sang Ibu berkata demikian "Anakku, sampai detik ini kami masih merasa sangat beryukur bisa memiliki anak sepertimu. Kau adalah anak paling sempurna di dunia yang pernah kami miliki. Kami tidak akan pernah merasa menyesal atas kelahiranmu. Kau adalah titipan Tuhan yang paling beruntung anakku. Kau lihat? Tuhan mempercayakanmu untuk datang dalam kehidupan kami dengan kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Ibunya melepas pelukan hangat itu dan menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah dipenuhi air mata.

Luhan hanya mengernyit bingung dan berkata "apa artinya eomma?"

Seulas senyum tulus terlukis di wajah tua sang Ibu, "artinya kau spesial, Xi Luhan."

Kembali air matanya menggenang menatap wajah teduh Ibunya. "eomma, gomawoyo. Aku akan buktikan kalau aku juga bisa melebihi mereka. Segeralah lakukan operasi eomma, aku akan menjadi Xi Luhan yang baru dan yang bisa kalian banggakan." Ucapnya dengan seulas senyum bahagia yang penuh keyakinan.

Seolah mendapat semangat baru yang luar biasa, Ibunya melihat mata Luhan menunjukkan kesungguhan dan keyakinan penuh. Kembali Ibunya membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya "Ibu akan berhenti memakaikanmu baju dan gaun-gaun berenda itu dan segera memotong rambut manismu ini".

keduanya tertawa lepas dengan bahagia di dalam ruangan itu. Luhan dengan tangan yang masih lengkap menempel selang infus dan Ibunya yang masih memeluknya erat.

Keesokan hari setelahnya Luhan menjalankan operasi yang memakan waktu hingga sembilan jam lebih namun dengan hasil yang menggembirakan. Setiap suster yang keluar dari kamar operasi mengatakan pada Ibunya "Ahjuma, anakmu sangat manis. Sayang bila rambutnya harus dipotong. Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga, kami ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan operasinya" Ibu dan Ayah Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan para suster itu.

**Cssshhhh**

Seketika lamunan akan masa lalunya buyar begitu saja saat indera penciumannya menangkap sesuatu yang berbau gosong.

"kyaaaa~"

ternyata dalam lamunan tadi Ibu Luhan tidak sadar sedang memasak makanan, dan kini makanan itu sudah hangus. Segera ia matikan api kompor gas yang masih menyala, mengangkat wajang penggorengan itu dan meletakkannya di tempat pencucian piring.

"nyaris saja, gwenchana?"

ucap suara seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping sambil membantu membereskan sisanya.

"ne.. aku tidak apa-apa"

Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan uban menghiasi rambutnya itu mendekati Ibu Luhan dan dengan panik segera meraih kedua tangan wanita itu.

"mwo?" ucap wanita itu padanya.

"ahh.. lihat tanganmu sampai memerah terkena uap panas masakan tadi. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai lengah begini?" decaknya heran dan kemudian membawa wanita itu untuk duduk di meja makan. Dia sendiri mengambil perlengkapan kotak P3K di dekat lemari pendingin dan duduk disampingnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan chagi-ya? apakah tentang Luhan lagi?"

seketika wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Suaminya ini sangat memahami jalan pikirannya. Dia tidak menjawab hanya menunduk dan melihat tangan lihai sang suami mengolesi krim anti bakar di pergelengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Lihat sekarang dia sudah tumbuh dewasa dan memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Masa lalu biarkanlah disimpan menjadi kenangan yang indah bukan untuk disesali. Ibarat buku harian lama, sesekali kita akan membersihkan debu yang menutupinya dan melihat halaman demi halaman, tertawa bahkan menangis sendiri saat mengingat berbagai kisah di dalamnya. Namun, hanya sebatas itu dan akhirnya buku itu akan kita simpan lagi bukan?"

masih dengan telaten mengolesi krim, lelaki itu tidak menyadari perkataannya itu sangat tepat mengenai sang isteri. Itulah yang dulunya membuat Ibu Luhan jatuh cinta kepada ayahnya. Sosok pria dewasa yang benar-benar mengerti perasaan seorang wanita.

"baiklah, ini sudah selesai. Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati ne?"

"nde.. gomawoyo. Aku tadi hanya melamun. Padahal aku sedang memasakkan tumisan kesukaanmu, tapi sudah jadi hangus begitu."

"ahaha, gwenchana. Kebetulan hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar. Bukankah katanya Luhan akan pulang telat?" ucapnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan menyimpan kembali kotak perlengkapan obat-obatan itu.

"ah benarkah? tapi tadi anak itu lupa membawa bekalnya. Bagaimana makannya nanti? Apalagi hari ini hari pertamanya mulai melanjutkan sekolah lagi" jawab Ibu luhan dengan mimik wajah khawatir.

"tenang saja, dia telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang bijak. Tidak mungkin dia menyiksa perutnya kelaparan. Lagi pula tidakkah kau lihat dia sangat bahagia hari ini karena merupakan hari pertamanya sekolah lagi? Kau ingat dia pernah berkata begini, _Eomma dan Appa setelah ini tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi seperti dulu karena Xi Luhan yang sekarang adalah Xi Luhan yang manly!_" perkataan suaminya ini membuat batinnya lebih tenang dan mengembangkan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya.

* * *

Kaki jenjang itu berlari secepat kilat. Sesekali dia akan mengangkat tangan kirinya melihat jam tangan digital berwarna hitam yang melingkar indah di lengan putihnya dan berdecak panik. Dia menambahkan kecepatan berlarinya menyusuri jalanan berbatuan yang masih terlihat panjang di depannya.

Padahal dia sudah sengaja bangun lebih awal di pagi yang dingin ini untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan sekolahnya agar tidak terlambat. Apalagi membayangkan ini merupakan hari pertamanya. Sekarang perasaannya bercampur aduk antara bahagia dan gugup menghadapi seperti apa kelas, guru dan teman-teman sekelasnya nanti di sekolah yang baru.

Tidak, ini bukan saat yang tepat memikirkan itu. hal yang terpenting adalah, dia harus secepatnya sampai di bangunan sekolah itu. kemarin dia dan ayahnya sudah melihat-lihat lokasi tempat sekolahnya. Dia merasa perjalanan kemarin tidak terlalu jauh jika ditempuh berjalan kaki, tapi sepertinya perkiraannya kali ini meleset. Sialnya dia tidak tahu dimana

Letak halte bis terdekat karena dia jarang keluar rumah.

Luhan sudah putus asa melihat jalanan sepi di depannya. Tidak ada satupun anak berseragam sama dengannya yang melintas dari jalan ini. apa dia sudah tersesat? Entahlah, semangatnya masih berapi-api, dia mencoba memilih jalan pintas dari arah kiri. Mudah-mudahan jalan ini bisa membawanya ke sekolah secepatnya.

Dia berhenti sebentar untuk menggulung celana panjangnya sampai batas lutut, mengencangkan ikatan tali sepatunya dan membuka jas seragamnya yang tebal itu kemudian mengikatkannya ke pinggang. Mungkin terlihat seperti preman yang akan pergi tawuran, tapi maksudnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya untuk mempermudah dia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang dan segera melesatkan kaki jenjangnya menapak jalanan itu. Dia berlari semakin kencang saja di jalan pintas yang berkelok-kelok ini. keringatnya sudah bercucuran dan membuat rambutnya basah seperti sehabis keramas. Seragamnya juga tak kalah basahnya. Entahlah bagaimana nasibnya sesampai di sekolah nanti dengan penampilan seperti ini.

Sepertinya dalam beberapa kelokan lagi, sudah mencapai penghujung jalan pintas ini. Dia sangat yakin bahwa letak sekolah itu tidak jauh lagi. Semua sudah diperkirakannya sejak dari rumah tadi, tapi dia tidak menyangka kesalahan waktu akan berakibat seperti ini. Mungkin jam di rumahnya terlambat sekitar 15 menit.

Luhan bisa mendengar suara percakapan orang. Mungkin sesama pejalan kaki. Dia segera melesat lebih cepat melewati beberapa semak di depannya. Benar saja! Dengan nafas tak beraturan dia bisa melihat dua orang namja berpakaian seragam sepertinya sedang berbicara di pojok jalan besar di depannya.

Bukan main senang hatinya merasa dirinya masih beruntung. Segera dia berlari ke arah kedua namja itu, memberanikan diri sekedar bertanya arah sekolahnya atau letak kelasnya nanti.

**BRUGH**

* * *

**TBC**

**selesai sudah chap 1, bagaimana? rada sinting bukan? apa saya bilang ahahaha *ketawa nista bareng Chanyeol**

**adakah yang penasaran? yasudah tunggu saja chap 2nya ya :D *pedean**

**terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca ya, saya mengharapkan reviewnya 3**


End file.
